


Jealousy

by Puniyo



Series: Chocolatier [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: I'm a sinner x3, M/M, ice-cream anyone?, not much chocolate this time, possessive is hot, someone is jealous, starting new without finishing old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puniyo/pseuds/Puniyo
Summary: Yuzuru spends time with his idols. Javier does not find it amusing.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to learn to write proper summaries. I realized that I actually like innuendos better than explicit situations. I'll try my best to upgrade my ratings though... haha! Again... a little chocolate (with the honorable mention of ice-cream). But only a little.

The first thing Javier did when he returned to his hotel room after a rather long day of practice was to throw himself in the shower. Preparations for this year’s Fantasy on Ice were pretty smooth and the group choreography was almost finalized, except for a few issues regarding the type of spin for the last seconds of the song or which side of the rink each one of them should look for the final pose.

The calming properties of the cold running water apparently did not work on the Spanish skater, whose fist had just hit the tiles of the wall with such a strength that it must have bruised his muscles. Not that he cared much about it too. The pain had not yet been registered by his central nervous system. Not that his brain would register anything in the next minutes.

It was _his_ fault.

It was his fault for being careless in front of all those predating eyes. And did he really need to wear that overly tight black Under Armor for a few strokes on the ice? Couldn’t he be like anyone else with their old and loose T-shirts and a plain pair of sweatpants?

It was definitely _his_ fault. He knew he would return to his natural habitat when he was together with his fellow colleagues of the Japanese Team, and that he spurted words faster than bullets from a machine gun in his native language, but since when would he prefer to do dance battles with Jeffrey in the middle of practice for almost an hour? And, of course, Johnny had to be the referee, so when he lost after falling shamelessly during an out-of-this-world step sequence, he could hug him as consolation prize for more than fourteen seconds! And didn’t he hold the world record for the highest technical score in a program? Why should he need help from Plushenko to jump a quadruple Lutz, when he had landed several already in practice?

It could only be _his_ fault.

Javier was so absorbed in his own doubts that he had not noticed Yuzuru had returned to the room while he was drowning his mind in rhetorical questions. He had only a towel around his waist, his sleeping clothes and underwear on top of his bed, the same one the Japanese skater was sitting on, laughing uncontrollably while watching one of those typical game shows on TV. He was holding a chocolate popsicle in his hand, one that was probably already half eaten and half melted on his fingers.

\- ‘Javi!’ – Yuzuru called his partner’s name once he saw him appear from the bathroom. They managed to convince the organization to allow them to share the same hotel room, instead of assigning skaters based on their nationality. – ‘Want some ice cream?’ – And he offered the small portion that was still available on the bamboo stick.

The older man approached the Japanese skater in slow but heavy steps. He would normally sport a smile, no matter how small at his invitations, but today his face was as serious as in those days when one can’t even land a proper double Salchow. He grabbed Yuzuru’s wrist (a little too forceful) and bit the almost melted chocolate treat. – ‘Too sweet.’ – But the small tasting was not enough to quench his anger.

There was no doubt that it was _his_ fault.

Javier took the Japanese skater’s hand to his lips and kissed the palm, sticky with the remnants of chocolate. He slowly licked the fingers, making sure no spot was neglected. He sucked gently the index finger, the milky taste attacking his tongue, and he bit the tip. Yuzuru tried to retrieve his hand but the older man wouldn’t let him.

\- ‘Are you still angry about this afternoon?’

\- ‘No. Not at all.’ – Javier resumed the caress on the hand, his bites stronger this time.

\- ‘You are.’ – Yuzuru hissed at the teeth that clenched at his sensitive skin. – ‘It was _just_ a hug.’

The Spanish skater glared at the man in front of him as he released the hand. His heartbeat was slightly faster, his frustration starting to show. A droplet of water fell from his wet hair to his shoulders, the momentarily cold sensation accentuating the silence between them. Was it so difficult to understand?

\- ‘And the hand on _your_ waist? And that little slap on _your_ ass?’

Yuzuru suddenly remembered that Plushenko, his skating idol, had (for seconds only) given him a tip on how to maintain balance during a Lutz jump, which he thought was useful if he wanted to gain consistency in the quadruple. And he also remembered that Johnny, another of his skating idols, tried to motivate him to do a spiral battle, and _innocently_ touched his butt as a gesture of gratitude.

\- ‘That’s why you fell on double Salchow today?’ – Yuzuru actually chuckled at the insinuations from Javier and was grinning like a silly teenager. – ‘Are you jealous Javi?

It was entirely _his_ fault.

\- ‘What if I am?’ – Those words came out softer than Javier had expected and it only widened the annoying grin in the Japanese skater’s face.

\- ‘ _Baka_.’

Yuzuru hugged Javi as soon as that endearing remark left his mouth, pushing him also to the mattress. This time, it was his turn to pin the older man beneath him, to be the one in control. The impact of the fall had disheveled the towel on the Spanish skater and his manhood was exposed to Yuzuru, who did not miss such a seductive sight.

\- ‘Should I say sorry to you?’ – The younger man whispered these words in Javier’s ears, more like a provocation than an apology itself. He licked his earlobe, the same way the older skater had done before to his fingers, painfully slowly before he nibbled it to pay back the pain, but immediately planting an atonement kiss in the bruised spot.

Javier allowed himself to indulge in Yuzuru’s advances. – ‘You’ll _regret_ this.’


End file.
